


The Spectre's Arrowverse Regeneration

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arrowverse Fix-It, Episode: s08e08 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four, F/M, Gen, Mention of polyamory, Multi, Oliver As The Spectre Cleans Up & Rewrites The Arrowverse, Spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver Queen, while restoring the multiverse & merging his and his friends and allies Earths as the powerful Spectre, takes it one step further by rewriting the Arrowverse and cleansing out its writing issues.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Patty Spivot/Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor (Mentioned Friendship), Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer (Briefly Mentioned), Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer (Briefly Mentioned), Past James Olsen/Lucy Lane (Briefly Mentioned), Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El (Briefly Mentioned), Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> This is going to another “Crisis” one shot of mine, set in Part 4, and when Oliver reset the multiverse and fixed things for his loved ones, allies, and the city.
> 
> You see, a though occurred to me sometime before I decided to write this, but what if Oliver, in addition to the changes he made for his family, allies, and city, but what if he’d also erased and fixed the problems that have plagued the   
> Arrowverse in the past in regards to bad writing, character assassinations, and stupid writing? 
> 
> And so I decided to do this for fun and have him erase all of the problems, including some that others felt were problems even I might respectfully disagree on some of those things. I hope you’ll enjoy.

As Oliver, now the powerful Spectre, was currently not only restoring the worlds of his friends but also merging them into one Earth, in addition to the Paragons helping in the restoration while also adding their own changes, he was making changes for his loved ones, allies, and city by erasing crime and reviving all of those who’d died tragically, among other things.

During the progress of this endeavor, a thought came to him which involved perhaps making certain other things better for his allies outside of his team and also rewriting their choices for their own good, feeling that their lives would be better off for it.

For the first changes, he looked at his own life and first erased his love triangle with Laurel and Tommy. Instead, he rewrote reality so that he never cheated with Sara but still took her with him on the boat since she had wanted to see the world, still setting events in motion that would transform them into the people they were and then when he returned home, he and Laurel resumed their relationship but then realized they both wanted different things, and so they broke up amicably and she eventually got with Tommy.

And then when Sara returned the next year, they realized their feelings for each other, got together, and would go on to marry six years later.

He also prevented Tommy from dying in the Undertaking and in turn, prevented Laurel from developing a drugs and alcohol addiction. And while he was at it, made certain that Thea would never become an addict either and at any point in her life.

Oliver also felt that when he and Sara had gotten together, he had not spent enough time with his loved ones and so made a point to do so and had Sara do the same with her family. Plus he made sure to save his mother’s life when Slade almost murdered her.

Another thing he realized he should change involved him and Roy revealing their secrets to Thea and being more open with her, preventing her from going off with Malcolm and in turn, Sara’s death and the League attacking his city. Though the change instead caused a turn of events in which a corrupt A.R.G.U.S. led by Amanda Waller besieged it and later tried to unleash the Alpha/Omega virus upon it in order to prevent the Triad, now controlled by Malcolm, from taking control of the city and using it as a base to link up with a ring of terrorist cells for the purpose of wreaking havoc across the nation.

Seeing this regrettable consequence, Oliver tweaked things by having Lyla and her honest faction join forces with him and his team in stopping both the Triad and Waller, along with Malcolm, killing Waller, and having Lyla installed as the new director.

Next he erased Damien Darhk’s magic, forcing the latter to rely on his League training even more, which made Oliver defeating him easier since Sara and Nyssa had given him further League training in this new timeline. That also helped prevent Laurel from being murdered but, wanting her Earth-2 doppelganger to also have a chance at life, merged the two women together.

He also used his will in changing things to ensure that he would not succumb to Chase’s torture and therefore keeping himself from falsely claiming that he liked killing. And as he did that, he thought of how he’d handled things when going after Chase’s father and so tweaked things in order to prevent himself from slaughtering all of Claybourne’s thugs and so brutally, instead only severely disabling them but without going over the top.

He did not erase Claybourne’s death though since as far as he was concerned, that man deserved to die.

He also remembered to have Barry use his powers to collect and defuse the bombs throughout Lian Yu so that when Chase killed himself, the bombs did not detonate and William’s mom, Samantha, did not die.

Next he prevented the murder of Cayden James’s son and also erased Diaz from existence, Diaz being too dangerous to have ever existed and also the both of them being the masterminds of the cyber reign of terror over the city. Plus Diaz’s death prevented Quentin from ever dying.

But since there must be balance in the universe, Dante, the head of the international and ancient terrorist organization/cabal, the Ninth Circle, ended up taking their place and attacked the city with their own, and multiple, cyberterrorist strikes that sent it reeling, Dante and the terrorist council over him having marked the city for death. But he was later murdered by his right hand woman Beatrice who then continued his plans by trying to start a fiery chain reaction to destroy it.

But in Oliver’s rewritten reality, he had the combined might of the League, now led by Nyssa, and A.R.G.U.S., led by Lyla, who were able to help him eventually repel the Ninth Circle, stop and kill Beatrice and her own right hand man Virgil, and later destroy the organization.

During all of that, he also changed things so that Emiko was not groomed by Dante as a child and therefore did not grow up to become a villain. Instead, he made sure to have his parents do right by her, which also prevented her from dying due to making the wrong choices in life.

As for his imprisonment, and as painful as this decision was, he decided not to prevent it from happening since he knew it was needed in order for him to expose the corrupt and abusive practices of Slabside’s level two.

Next, he made certain to erase the self-righteousness, arrogance, and hypocrisy of Felicity, Diggle, Quentin when he was that kind of person in the past, Laurel to an extent, and had already done so for Thea since her trusting him and Roy more, along with never going away with Malcolm, prevented her from developing that kind of attitude during the third year of his mission. And he had Felicity find a better way to clear Diggle’s name other than joining Helix and so she never joined that organization. Ever.

Afterwards, he prevented Dinah and Vince from being discovered and captured by the criminal organization they were hunting, which in turn kept Vince from transforming into Vigilante, his death, and erased the Team Arrow civil war. Instead, he made certain that the couple would enjoy a peaceful life together, married with kids, and growing old together.

Finally, he erased all crime from his city post his seventh year back home, completely fulfilling his father’s mission, and also erased the Deathstroke gang and in turn, the dystopian future that had his city turned into a near wasteland and overrun by gangs and corrupt cops, ensuring that Star City was a crime and corruption free, and sparkling, city that his children could call home.

Having improved his reality, somewhat, he then decided to get to work on Barry’s reality.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver searched throughout Barry’s life, looking to see what could and should be changed, and after finding certain things that absolutely needed erasing and/or tweaking, went to work.

He knew that he could not save the life of Barry’s mother since it was the necessary catalyst for him to become the Flash. Same as he could not stop his own father’s death since it’s what led him to become the Arrow. But he decided to prevent Barry’s father from going to prison and for a crime he did not commit and so Barry was raised by his father.

But Oliver did not want Henry to struggle alone and therefore had Joe, along with the latter’s own wife for whom Oliver rewrote things so that she never became an addict, help him in caring for Barry in the form of assisting Henry whenever it was needed, helping him cook meals for himself and his son, and babysitting Barry whenever necessary. And so Barry did not grow up with the Wests but they still remained a major part of his life.

Next, he rewrote Barry’s personality so that he would not be so focused on Iris or ever selfish, and in turn rewrote Iris’s own personality so that she’d never be selfish or arrogant while sometimes displaying terrible bedside manner. And so they were both better for it while more respectful towards others, including Eddie and Linda in particular.

Other changes he made involved preventing Henry’s death, which erased Savitar’s existence that happened due to Flashpoint, ensured that Devoe and his wife would not lose themselves in darkness and instead the former would use his immensely super intelligence to help others but the right way instead of becoming the Thinker, and prevented Orlon and his niece from being hit by the meteor and in turn, Cicada and Cicada II were never born.

But, and as much as he wanted to, Oliver knew that he could not change Ramsey Russos’s fate as Bloodwork since it was necessary and needed for Barry to face his own mortality and in turn, prepare him for the Crisis.

Finally, he also wanted Felicity to be find love and be happy and, especially considering that he managed to fix her personality, found her to be a worthy match for Barry and that they were cute together. Not to mention that Barry and Iris had tried dating but decided that they were better off as friends.

But there was also Patty, who Oliver saw as having great chemistry with Barry, and so the question was about how to be fair to both her and Felicity?

A clever idea then came to him and Oliver, smirking, had Barry be with both of them in a polyamorous relationship, which started during the sixth year of Barry’s own mission and post the Crisis, and seeing how happy it made all three, he was certain that he’d done well. He also made certain to have Iris find love as well.

On a side note, and while Savitar, the Thinker, and both Cicadas would never come into existence, he was unable to prevent other enemies from taking their places but did manage to make Barry and his team better prepared and equipped to deal with them while having faith that they would succeed as always.

Smiling at the work he did for Barry’s reality, Oliver next decided to see if he should do any adjusting for his wife’s team, the Legends.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to Savitar, the Thinker, and Cicada II, I personally liked them as big bads but almost no one else did and I think had felt that they downgraded the series quality. And so that’s why I had Oliver erase them. Same with WestAllen even though I personally ship them.
> 
> As for how the series now looks with the changes Spectre Oliver made:
> 
> S1- It remains as its written but with Barry growing up with his father instead of the Wests though they’re still a big part of his life, and his love triangle with Iris never happens while they both show more respect to their S1 partners.
> 
> S2- As we remember except that Barry and Iris do date briefly but soon decide they work better as friends and so split up amicably, and Barry later gets with Patty and they never break up. Plus Henry is not murdered by Zoom while Barry never breaks up with Patty and she stays.
> 
> S3- Because Henry is saved, flashpoint never happens and Savitar in turn never exists. But a different villain does arise though the team are able to defeat him.
> 
> S4- No Thinker, though Devoe and his wife use the former’s advanced genius to help the team take down a different big bad.
> 
> S5- It’s written the same for the most part, but Nora’s name is Dawn in the rewritten reality, she’s Patty’s daughter, Patty being Barry’s wife, and due to future Patty and future Felicity being very open and honest with her, she knows not to trust Thawne in the future and therefore never works with him. And someone other than the Cicadas is the big bad.
> 
> S6- Exactly as it happens up to the Crisis, and afterwards, but no WestAllen while Patty is his wife. And they bring Felicity into their romance after the Crisis.
> 
> As for Iris, and due to Oliver erasing her bad behaving, annoying, and out of order moments, she’s now more like her S6 self throughout the series.
> 
> Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking through the different missions that his wife Sara and her team had undertaken in the past, before she retired after the team’s fourth mission since she was pregnant with their daughter Mia, he couldn’t really see much to change at first. However, as he continued searching, there was one thing that really disappointed him, and it was that while the Legends had been doing a mostly impeccable job of preserving the timeline, they had not always taken their job seriously.

Frankly, from what he was observing, the team behaved mostly like comedians, except for his wife, and sometimes poor Oliver felt as though he were watching a sitcom. Even serious Ray had become somewhat of a wacky guy, though thankfully not as bad as the fictional three stooges. Of course Oliver did get a few laughs here and there, but there was still a time and place for everything. He also knew that something needed to be done so that they wouldn’t keep giving his poor wife a headache.

Don’t get the young Queens wrong though. The couple enjoyed having fun just like anyone else, and Sara’s playful side had even come out a bit more when she lead the team, but she had still been able to maintain a level head when necessary and not become over the top silly. And so Oliver could see that when she was leading the team, even she had been having a bit of difficulty keeping the team fully serious when necessary post their second mission and since then they had been starting to get on her last nerves.

He also didn’t care for how their founder, Rip Hunter, had treated them at times and especially involving the fiasco in which he’d betrayed them, locked them inside of their own ship, and his actions which led to Darhk’s return and the deaths of agents from Rip’s own agency. What a mess, Oliver thought and with a shake of his head. Not to mention that he was none too pleased that Darhk had returned and caused havoc after he’d killed the madman.

Getting to work, Oliver next used his tremendous power to balance things out so that the team being funny and having a good time was an even 50/50 with them behaving seriously and professional when necessary, which in turn made life easier for Sara. He also rewrote Rip Hunter so that he would be more considerate and caring towards the team he’d founded and not treat them like pawns or ever betray him.

And that change also kept Darhk from being revived, and therefore his wife only had Mallus to deal with, which in turn allowed Darhk’s adult daughter Nora to find redemption much sooner and in turn, fall in love with Ray and he with her earlier than when they had. And he had to admit that they made a nice couple.

One more thing he decided to erase was the Ray, Kendra, and Carter triangle since as far as Oliver was concerned, every member of the team needed to be focused on capturing or assassinating Vandal Savage instead of complicated love issues. And once more, there was a time and a place for everything.

Plus he made Kendra a bit more focused on the mission against Savage instead of whining about being a former barista, something which Oliver rolled his eyes at.

He also considered preventing the Legends from breaking time but then realized that it was needed since the introduction of magical creatures prevented a secondary dystopian future in which metas and magical people were hunted down by a villainous A.R.G.U.S., one not led by Lyla, while ruling the world as a military dictatorship and for that purpose.

Satisfied with the changes, he next decided to check and see what needed changing in Kara’s reality.

**To Be Concluded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally enjoy “Legends Of Tomorrow”, but based upon what some of my friends and former friends have shared with me, and having watched S4, I can admit that the show has gotten a bit wacky while not having enough substance and emotions. But now that Oliver’s addressed certain issues with the team, here’s what the series now looks like:
> 
> S1- It’s the same as how it was originally written, but without the love triangle.
> 
> S2 and onwards- Exactly as we saw and remember but with the series being an even 50/50 in its presentation of comedy and seriousness. Basically more like “Guardians Of The Galaxy” but a little bit lighter. And since Sara’s in a committed relationship with Oliver and they’ll go on to marry during the fourth and sixth year of their respective missions, she’s not a swinging bachelorette and therefore no gay for Sara trope, she does not hook up with Alex, and she never dates Ava though they do become bffs.
> 
> I don’t really have an explanation as to why Sara’s not wacky since Oliver did not change anything there, and so please feel free to use your imaginations as to why she’s less silly in the rewritten reality.
> 
> I also briefly thought of having Oliver revive Rip’s family but changed my mind since him leaving the team for his family at S1’s end would’ve made in unnecessary for him to fix Rip’s personality since the other man would’ve not been around to do the team wrong.
> 
> I also did not really mind Kendra bringing up her former job as a barista a lot, even though I can’t remember how many times she did, but not everyone else did and so that’s why that’s been erased.
> 
> The final chapter will hopefully be up next Wednesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver looked through Kara’s reality and noticed quite a number of things that needed changing and once more began his usual clean up and restructuring as part of reviving the universes and merging his friends worlds.

First, he decided to erase the Kara, James, Winn, and Lucy love square since he did not see it as something that was absolutely necessary for them to go through and to him, since Kara was just starting out as a hero, she needed to focus on her growth as one instead of being distracted by romance.

Instead they all saw each other as close siblings, except for James and Lucy, the latter two having still dated but went on to break up since they realized that they were two different people.

Plus, since Kara was now more devoted to her work as Supergirl, she was able to locate even more threats, a great many of them male and not just female, while also receiving training from other DEO members besides Alex and J’onn, a lot of them being male agents.

Next, and in order to make life easier for her and her loved ones and allies, he erased Cadmus from existence and turned Lillian into a good woman who aided Kara’s team, saw Lex as responsible for his own actions, and was much kinder to Lena, starting when she was just a child.

He also, for the foster sisters own good, made certain that Kara spent plenty of time with the rest of her loved ones and allies instead of just her then boyfriend Mon-El and her bff Lena while also having Alex do the same instead of occupying most of her time in romantic moments and hangouts with her then girlfriend Maggie. Not to mention having Kara and Alex have plenty of good doses of quality time together.

Next, he looked at Kara and Lena’s relationship and saw that it needed some improvement, particularly on Kara’s end, and especially for the purpose of preventing any unnecessary fallouts, wrongdoing on either end, or messes.

And so he decided to also rewrite Kara’s personality and so doing, erased all of her self-righteousness, arrogance, and holier than thou complex. And so she ended up calmly discussing with Lena certain things like why the latter created Kryptonite and Lena also hiding what was going on with Sam, and then allowed her bff to explain her reasons. That in turn helped improve their relationship and made it even healthier than it already was.

And with their bond strengthened and deepened, Lena in turn truly gave Kara the chance to explain her own reasons as to why she withheld her Supergirl identity from the former after Lex had revealed to her the truth. And while Lena was still angry in this new reality, she would not be as angry, particularly since Kara had fully proved that she trusted her bff in other matters while lacking arrogance, and would instead allow herself to reconcile with Kara, further strengthening their bond.

Oliver also made it a point to deepen Mon-El’s maturity when he returned from the future so that he did right by his wife instead of still making heart eyes towards Kara.

Following this, the former Arrow, now the Spectre, decided to save Ben Lockwood from his dark path by preventing the series of events that would transform him into Agent Liberty. That in turn erased the Children Of Liberty and their anti-alien movement from existence while also preventing the murder of Manchester Black’s alien fiancé.

While that reality of Manchester’s life was rewritten, his fiancé however was severely injured by another villain and it caused him to go down the same dark path he had originally while still forming the Elite, leading to a war with Supergirl in which he challenged her on whether or not using extreme and lethal measures against enemies was justifiable, which she disagreed on and especially since his methods led to an great amount of collateral damage. But she and her team eventually defeated and incapacitated him and his team.

Oliver also considered erasing the alien run terrorist organization/cabal known as Leviathan from existence, but refrained from doing so since Kara’s conflict with them was one of the contributing factors for her reconciliation with Lena.

All of this completed for Kara’s reality, Oliver worked on a few other things here and there, making slight changes where necessary. And one of those involved moving up and expanding the private investigation Kate Kane and her team conducted into the murder of team member Luke Fox’s father, the legendary Luscious Fox. And he also rewrote her reality a bit so that during her work as Batwoman, she received continuous training, guidance, and advice from Dick Grayson, the semi-retired Nightwing, and Barbara Gordon, the semi-retired Oracle.

Plus he also had Kate design her own suit and gather her own equipment instead of just claiming Bruce’s equipment and suit.

Satisfied with the changes he’d made, Oliver completed his final mission and then died peacefully in the loving arms of his beloved wife Sara, while Barry, Kara, and Kate knelt beside them in respect as they silently paid tribute to a man who had inspired so many, directly and indirectly launched a new generation of heroes, and had now made the greatest sacrifice of all so that all of them would have a second chance at life.

And when it was all over and they and their fellow Paragons awakened in their new reality, none of them remembered anything of their past lives, only the new lives Oliver had created for them. And frankly, they were all better off for it while Oliver, from the afterlife, looked down upon all of them with a smile, pleased with his work. For he had not only revived the universe, but bettered it for his loved one and allies.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of this story. As for how the “Supergirl” and “Batwoman” realities now appear, and starting with the former:
> 
> S1- As it was written, but without a love square. And with Kara facing more male villains and being trained by plenty of male agents, it’s not too female empowerment focused and instead has more of an equal amount of respect and attention towards both its male and female characters.
> 
> S2- More or less as we remember, but no one sided political overlay of any kind since there’s no Cadmus and Lillian is good, and no turning into the Karamel and Sanvers, or should I say the Karamel, Sanvers, and platonic Supercorp, show since Kara and Alex spend more time with other people besides Mon-El, Lena, and Maggie.
> 
> S3- Same as canon but without the Kara/Mon-El/Imra triangle while Kara never once becomes self-righteous. And so her giving Lena the business over her use of Kryptonite does not happen.
> 
> S4- No Children Of Liberty arc and in turn, no political anything [I liked the Children Of Liberty arc personally but since I understand politics don’t need to be in fantasy, it’s been erased]. Instead, the first half of the season was Kara and Superfriends vs the Elite while Manchester’s the big bad, and the back half was Kara vs Red Daughter and Kasnia while Red Daughter’s the big bad. And Lex pulls the strings within both arcs.
> 
> S5- Almost exactly the same as in canon, except that, and due to the aftereffects of S3’s new reality Lena, while angry, does not turn into an anti-villain over Kara’s secret and there’s no Non Nocere arc while the two women reconcile in the middle of the season.
> 
> Regarding “Batwoman”, and due to Oliver moving up the Lucius investigation, the first half is not SJW centered due to wokeness and lgbt focus while the back half is more gritty crime drama and mystery centered like in canon. Instead, both halves together are gritty crime drama centered while the main story revolves around Lucius’s mysterious death.
> 
> And with Kate’s time taken by Dick and Barbara, who are also a part of the first season, regularly training her, she does not have time for a love life. Plus she creates and collects her own suit and supplies for her mission.
> 
> So what did everyone think of this? Good, a terrible flop, or average? Please let me know in the comments if you’d like. And if anyone’s wondering as to why Oliver did not erase all of the villains or dark elements, it’s because this is an Arrowverse corrections story and a canon series usually has to have its threats and big bads. But to explain within this story, certain things still have to happen or be replaced so that the universe can have balance, and Oliver understands it, especially as the Spectre.
> 
> I’d also like to thank everyone here who’s left kudos and comments. I appreciate it.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.
> 
> Edit: 11-26-20 I forgot to add this, but here’s an epic deleted scene from “Crisis” in which Oliver transforms into the Spectre:
> 
> https://youtu.be/9gat_sNL1w8
> 
> I don’t know why it was deleted, but I figured it would be a great addition for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> So what does everyone think so far? I was originally going to have all of the changes be within one chapter but considering how long this chapter became, I’ve decided to give each show their changes within their own chapters. And so this will be a multi chaptered work.
> 
> Also, for anyone who would like a clearer picture of how Oliver changed things, here’s an outline:
> 
> S1- Exactly as it was written, but no love triangle or Thea having a substance abuse problem.
> 
> S2- Same in regards to the writing, but with Tommy still alive, Laurel never having a substance abuse problem, and Oliver and Sara spending more time with their families since some had complained that S2 seemed more like the Oliver/Sara show rather than the “Arrow” show.
> 
> S3- Thea does not go off with a mass murderer and while knowing what he is when doing so, Sara does not die, and Waller with the Triad are the big bads instead of a neutered Ra’s and League, in turn creating a stronger tie in with the pertaining flashbacks. When writing it, I ended up feeling that this plotline for S3 sounds even better than the League plot.
> 
> S4- Just as we remember it but no magic for Darhk and in turn, making it more of a grounded, gritty season like the others. And Laurel does not die while Sara’s the Black Canary instead. And if you’d like an idea as to how Laurel’s merged with her doppelganger, please check out my one shot entitled, “From Two To One: The Return And Rebirth Of Dinah Laurel Lance.”
> 
> S5- Same writing but Oliver never says that he likes killing, Felicity does not work with Helix, and the island does not blow up in a poor choice of a cliffhanger since almost nobody important died.
> 
> S6- As it was written but with Dante as the big bad and behind the cyberterrorism, the city being overrun by the underworld and corruption, and Oliver’s imprisonment. And Quentin does not die. As for Diaz, I personally really liked him as a villain but not everyone does and so that’s why I erased him. But I feel that Oliver needed a good reason for doing so and so that’s why I referred to him as too dangerous. But I still respect those who disagree and found him to be a poor villain.
> 
> S7- Same with the writing but with Beatrice as the big bad, instead of Emiko, her plan involving fire instead of a bio weapon to destroy the city, and the flash-forwards don’t present a dystopian future.
> 
> Finally, Felicity in seasons 3-5 and 7a is more like both her S6 and flash-forwards self instead of what we remember, and Diggle, Laurel, Quentin, and Thea never become self-righteous either.
> 
> The next chapters will also have their own outlines regarding the changes of their respective seasons, and chapter two will be posted on Wednesday hopefully.


End file.
